one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy roxy vs lucario
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight we see renamon walking on the rooftops just then a blue jackal appears this is lucario the aura pokemon the two foxes just glare at each other and leap in the air about to clash Fight FOXY FIGHT! GO! foxy cratches lucario in the face then adds some more but then foxy kicks renamon in the face and boom! 50 renamon is sent into a house where she lands on her face lucario then goes in for a flying kick but renamon blocks it and uses diamond storm foxy didn't see it coming is sent flying renamon runs acroos the rooftop to her but then.... 20 lucario out of nowhere appears out from underneath renamon and uppercuts her in the face she then spins her around and throws her by her tail renamon then lands in a basketball court where foxy lands and does her spank me taunt lucario is just infuriated with that and actually throws a basketball at her butt sending her into the wall lucario then scoffs and throws more at foxy's butt as foxy falls to the floor a bit knocked up foxy then shakes off the beatings does some flips then handle kicks lucario in the gut sending her into a hoop which she falls through renamon shakes it off and uses diamond cutter this send s foxy into the grocery store where foxy sees a carton of milk renamon goes in to attack her but she squirts milk from said carton in her face renamon is blindes as foxy attacks her with a fury of kicks then puts her in a grocery cart and sends her away where she lands head first into a glass window she then digivoloves in kyuubimon foxy is shocked at this but keeps at her kyuubimon then starts scratching her then whips her with her tail sending her flying she then lands into the lettuce where she smashes through it kyubbimon then pounces onto lucario but she flips up and kicks her in the gut where she is sent into into the cereal aisle and she smashes into boxes of cereal cereal poors on kyuubimon and she reverts back to renamon lucario then runs off thinking she won but then lucario then regains consciousness and unleashes a combo of moves onto lucfoxy he then grabs foxy's lyrca and pulls it up her butt foxy shrieks at the immense lyrca wedgie as she launched by it and lands through the glass of the freezer aisle lucario then leaps across the top of the freezer aisle displays and punches her in the face lucario then throws her then uses bone staff and uses it to throw foxy when is sent into an price sign where she is seen hanging wedgie style by her lyrca foxy then falls off the back of her lyrca ripped lucario foxy on her face knocked out with swirls in her eyes drool coming form her muzzle ouch KO! lucatio then takes out a cellphone and takes a picture of foxy's predictament and sends it to someone he then smiles and runs off claiming victory Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....LUCARIO!